Dying is Easy
"Dying is Easy" '''is the 15th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on February 8 in 2007. It was written by Janine Sherman Barrois and directed by Tawnia McKierman. Plot Morris becomes the man of the hour in a busy ER while Pratt must defend his actions, and accept the consequences. Luka faces the ER in the aftermath of the Ames incident. Abby and Sam treat a dying comedian who is unable to make his final appearance. Neela gets her big chance to assist on a double kidney transplant. Ray realizes all may not be lost, after all. Abby makes a surprising decision at the end of the day. Short summary Morris is given a paper from upstairs and goes to Pratt, who is working with Hope and Gates on a young girl high on some drug, and tells Pratt that the Medical Board suspended Pratt's license so he can't work at County anymore. Pastor Watkins surprises Pratt and the board by showing up with the congregation to speak on Pratt's behalf. Hope also comes to support Pratt. Pratt and the group are dismayed then relieved when the board comes back with their decision. Ray and Neela spend time together getting coffee and talking about work. Sam is reluctant to get involved with Ben. Patients include a little boy with possible head lice, a stand up comedian diagnosed with leukemia, a man who suffered severe burns while trying to cremate his cat on the stove, a young woman high on drugs, and an overweight woman in her thirties who met a man online and later in real life then tripped on a fire hydrant while running after him when he stuck her with the bill. Kovac returns to work despite his injured hand, and Abby asks him to propose to her again. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris Quotes '''Abby: I need to talk. Luka: Is everything okay? Abby: Um, you know, when you were on the roof, I was thinking how, what I would do if Joe didn't have a father and, um, if we didn't have each other. And I realized that if we could get through this we could probably get through anything. Luka: What's going on? Abby: I mean, have you ever wanted something so much but... it scared the hell out of you? See, here's the thing. Well, I changed my mind, and I was wondering if you could ask me again. Luka: What? Abby: Ask me again. Ask me to marry you. (they smile happily at each other, Luka gets Abby up and then gets on one knee) ________________________________ Abby: You know, Morris, it's his dream and he's gonna die. Morris: Yeah, and he's gonna do it here, not on some comedy club floor! ________________________________ Simon: You know, I was gonna kill tonight. Instead, I'm dying. ________________________________ Simon: You know what the best thing about getting leukemia is? Everybody comes to see you. The guys from the plant came. My ex-soccer coach came. Even Father Dunleavy came. It took 3 orderlies to get him out of the Peds Ward. Abby: That's a keeper! ________________________________ Morris: This was a dumb idea! Epi has a 1 minute half life. Simon: I have a body part with that same problem. Morris: laughs That was a good joke... ________________________________ Abby: Come on, there's a spotlight on the curtains and they're calling your name, Simon. ________________________________ Luka stands in the ambulance bay, feeling frustrated with his hand as Sam wheels Gracie out. Luka: How are you doin'? Gracie: (Flirtaciously) Better, now... ________________________________ Morris: I'm running the floor. Abby: Then get some balls. Morris: I've got balls. Abby: Well, they're no good unless you use them. ________________________________ Simon: Doc, you gotta get me outta here man, I got a hot date tonight. Morris: Does she take air or helium? Simon: She takes Visa but that was funny! Can I use it? ________________________________ Patient: And so what if I told him I looked like Cindy Crawford, he said he looked like Matt Damon. Gates: Did he? Patient: He looked more like Matt Damon's fat uncle's ass. ________________________________ Simon: So the Democrats took over the House and the Senate. How long before the Republicans jack up the rent and evict 'em? ________________________________ Neela: You've got a lot on your plate. You've probably got two plates and a little saucer. Gates: A heart-shaped saucer. Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes